Not Like I Need to Defend My Own Innocence
by IchigoxKurosawa
Summary: Itachi definitely didn't see this coming. Sasuke is a lot harder to handle then he thought! But, he loves his little brother anyway. Summary changed again! Rated M for language and sexual content
1. Chapter 1

Hey, it's me again... yeah, this chappie may be longer, I dunno... UNBETA'ED!!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto cuz if I did, Jiraiya would've jumped Naruto as soon as he saw him... Eh heh...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 1

_Look at Me, Look at Me, Look at Me_

_At least look at Me when you shoot a bullet through my head_

Bullets, Creed, Weathered

Sasuke stared out the window, staring at the rain that seemed to be like tears falling from the sky. 'I wonder... if it's crying because... Naruto left...?' It had been at least two years since Naruto left to go join Sasuke's brother. But it seemed, he enjoyed living there. Sasuke smiled sadly at the thought, thinking of what Naruto said in the note.

_Hey, Sasu-teme, how's life been treatin' a bitch like you? Well, everyone here is almost like a brother to me... except Kazuku, who hates me, and Deidara... which I'll explain later... Heh, yeah, hey, Ita-nii-san wanted me to ask you something. So, I'm coming over there in two weeks from the date at the top. Please, actually think about it cause I'm soooooooo bored here. The fights with you were probably some of the funnest (and funniest) things I've ever done. Well, see ya then, pessimistic bitch,_

_-Naruto_

Sasuke blinked and looked at the calender. "Shit." Today was the day Naruto would come to talk to him. "Wait... pessimistic bitch?" Sasuke glared at the note, unable to think of anything intelligent to say to that. "Forget it..." Sasuke threw the note in the air just as the doorbell decided to ring. "Coming!" Sasuke started thinking again, something he probably shouldn't do much...

_'Wait, what kind of man calls another man 'bitch'!?'_

_"A gay one, obviously."_

_'Bloody hell!? Did my brain just speak back to me!?'_

_"... For an Uchiha, you're not very intelligent are you? I'm your conscious, effing moron..."_

_'... Bye-bye...'_

"Sasu-teme, open the friggin' door! It's cold and I'm weeeeet!" Sasuke's eye twitched at the annoying voice; it was calmer without him screeching at everyone. "Shut up, dobe. I'm coming..." Sasuke threw the door open to reveal a very wet Naruto. Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the scene, his 'conscious' laughing like a mad man. "Hurry up, Deidara will complain if I'm not back soon and Itachi will throttle me." Sasuke nodded very slowly as he stepped aside to let the blonde inside. "Besides... I'll tell you in a moment... Can I have something to drink?" Sasuke gave him a look like he was retarded, but nodded and stalked off to get him some water as he sat on the couch.

"Now, tell me what Aniki wants?" Naruto looked at him over the cup, blinking. "Oh... _oh_... He wants you to come live with him." Sasuke lost his balance and his 'conscious' stopped breathing for a moment... if it even could. "What... I mean... Huh!?" 'Huh' being the only 'intelligent' thing he could say. "Ita-nii-san says he misses you and says you're probably lonely here and wants you to come live with me, him, and everyone else."

"He... misses me?" Naruto nodded vigorously, finishing off the water. "Hai. So, what'd you say? He says he'll give you a few days if nee-!"

"Sure." Naruto blinked, taking a few minutes to let the answer sink in. "Wait... you said 'yes'? Just like that?" Sasuke nodded slowly, blinking once. Naruto's smile slowly grew larger until he jumped up and grabbed Sasuke's wrist. "C'mon! Let's go now... 'Cause I need to get there soon!" Sasuke stared at him bluntly as the blonde dragged him out the door and into the heavy downpour.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Itachi growled and threw the pen across the room at Deidara's head, who was pacing across the room, biting his fingernails. "The retard will be fine, it's just my brother fer Chrissakes!" Deidara glared, pointing accusingly at him. "Did you call Naruto a retard!?" Itachi nodded rather amusingly. Deidara was about to speak when something orange and wet ran and tackled him. "DEI-KUN!" Sasuke just stared at the sight before blinking.

"No, Naruto, you're wet! You're gonna catch a cold and then... NO MORE PLAYING FOR A WHILE!" Naruto blinked stupidly, but hugged Deidara tightly. "Neh, so?"

"Dare I ask?" Sasuke gave an uninterested look to left, which his gaze happened upon his brother. "Hello, Aniki." Itachi groaned and rammed his head into the wall twice. "Gawd, you and formalities. Can't you ever just say 'Hey, whazzup?' I can't believe I'm related to you." Sasuke raised an eyebrow, staring at his brother oddly. "I know, no, and neither can I." Itachi sighed and leaned back in the chair. "Prick..."

"ITA-NII-SAN!?" Itachi almost jumped at the loud voice, along with everyone else in the house. "H-hai, Naru-kun?" Naruto gave him the pout that Deidara had originally fallen for instantly. "Can I go play wiff Dei-kun now?" Itachi threw a pen at Deidara. "Freakin' pervert! Now he has nothing else on his mind! You have corrupted him!"

"Have not!", Deidara retaliated. Itachi glared at them both but waved them off. "Fine, but if I can hear you down here, I'm coming up there with another welder and chainsaw..." Naruto jumped up, grabbed Deidara's hand, and ran off, giggling like a school girl. Sasuke, on the other hand, looked like he was about to get sick. "Erm...?" Itachi groaned on the other side of the room. "I know, they got together last year. So, I take you accepted my proposal?"

"Hai, Ita-sa-!" He was stopped mid-sentence by a book being thrown at him. "NO FORMALITIES! It's freakin' annoying!" Sasuke rubbed his head and pouted (though you couldn't tell). "Okay, okay... But yeah, I did." Itachi laughed like a child inwardly but kept his (somewhat) serious expression etched onto his face. "Then, go outside and I'll get someone to introduce everyone and show you around. 'Kay?" Sasuke nodded and walked outside, sitting in one of the chairs by the large doors.

"Oi, Itachi's brother!" Sasuke turned and glared at whoever called out to him. "My name is Sasuke." A booming laugh was heard, and Sasuke nearly jumped. "I know! Itachi-san never stops talking about you!" Sasuke blinked and pondered a moment, again, a bad idea.

_'Wait... Itachi's always talking about me?'_

_"No duh, dipshit. Didn't he just say that?"_

_'You again!? Can't you just leave me alone!?'_

_"Nah, this way too fun. Besides, my job is SUPPOSED to be I have to stop YOU from making STUPID decisions, but go ahead. I find it rather amusing."_

_'... I really hate you right now...'_

_"And that's the particularly funny part of my job. Fun, actually."_

_'Screw you. I think that guy's trying to talk to me.'_

"Oi, Sasuke?" Sasuke blinked and shook his head a few times. "Huh?" The man blinked but laughed loudly again. "I said my name's Hidan and sorry Naruto couldn't get you... He's... 'busy' with Deidara." Sasuke gained a somewhat disgusted look on his face and Hidan laughed once more. "What can you say? The two idiots were meant for each other!"

"I'm sure... two blonde idiots... seems to be a lot of them..." Hidan nodded and walked off, motioning for Sasuke to follow. He stopped infront of two large doors. "C'mon. I'll introduce you to everyone." Sasuke nodded and followed him into a large living room. Everyone stopped what they were doing to turn and look at him. "Hidaaaaaaan, who's that?" Hidan turned and looked at a man whose skin was painted two different colors. "Oh, this is Sasuke, Itachi's younger brother." The man lowered himself slightly so only his eyes and the top of his head could be seen over the top of the couch. "Ooooh. Well, I-I'm Zetsu... N-Nice to meet y-you, Sas-kun..." Hidan waved and walked off, Sasuke slowly following after.

"Why was he stuttering?" Hidan laughed softly. "He's just shy around new people. He's also gaaaaayyyy, but whaaaaatever." Sasuke blinked but shot his hand in the air. "Um, yes?" Hidan stared somewhat incrediously at him. "Is everyone here gay or something?" Hidan blinked and scratched his cheek, looking to the left. "Uh, yeah, you pretty much got it figured out." Sasuke groaned. "Greeeeat. I'm stuck in a house of gay people who could molest me 'cause I'm 'fresh meat'." Hidan let out the loudest laugh Sasuke ever heard and it shook the windows. "Don't worry, only two of us are actually pedophiles, and so far, none of us are rapists."

"P... pedophiles? Who?" Hidan pointed to a man with a hooded face and scarf around his lower face. "First, him. That's Kazuku. He's major pedophile." Sasuke turned to stare at the wall with disgust and fear for his life AND virginity.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Heeeeeey, Hidan. You never told me who the second pedophile was." Hidan turned and nodded. "Later, you gotta meet everyone else. There! That's Tobi." The man called Tobi turned to them and flipped them both off, earning two blunt looks from both Sasuke and Hidan. "Well, that was a waste of two seconds from my life." Hidan turned and walked onward, stopping when he saw someone, and Sasuke ran into his back. "And that's Kisame."

"HIIIIIIIII!" Sasuke's eye twitched involuntarilly, as Hidan walked up the fish man. "UUUUUUUUWWW! Is that Ita-kun's brother?" Hidan nodded rather slowly, Sasuke trying to run away but Hidan grabbed him. "Well, we're off. You can talk to him later, okay?"

"OKAAAAI!" Sasuke wanted to curl up into a dark corner and avoid the fish man... he practically oozed 'I'm gay and adore Uchihas'. "Hmm, we've seen Deidara, Zetsu, Kazuku, Tobi, and Kisame. I believe that's all of us." Sasuke sighed contently. "Thank gawd, half of 'em creeped me out. Kisame practically oozed 'I'm highly gay and worship Uchiha Itachi!'." Hidan laughed but nodded, turning to leave but Sasuke called out to him. "Hey, who's the second pedophile?"

"Ooooh, that's easy. It's Itachi!" Sasuke's mind stopped working at that moment. And he went to his conscious, yet again.

_'What the fuck!? Aniki's a pedophile!?'_

_"Isn't it amazing how life works out like that?"_

_'But... but... '_

_"Hmm, now let's put the information together. Itachi summoned you here... Itachi's always talking about you... aaaaaannnnd, let's not forget... Itachi's an effing pedophile! Put this all together in some magic cauldron and we get... hmm... That can't be good..."_

_'What!? And what the hell are you talking about?! There's no magic freaking cauldron!'_

_"It would seem your brother has developed a forbidden love for you..."_

_'... Nani?... Hello? You there anymore? What'd you mean forbidden love? He's my brother, for crying out loud!'_

"Sasuke, are you okay?" Sasuke jumped and turned to see who brought him from the dark recesses of his mind.


	2. Chapter 2

Me again... on when I shouldn't be... Yep... I couldn't help it, I really wanted to post this. Meh. Well, enjoy this chappie cuz I ink it rox... shows some of Itachi's soft side and Sasuke's childish side...

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and if I did, Sasuke would be an insane schizophrenic who ate raw meat.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 2

_It's true; We're all a little insane_

_But it's so clear, now that I'm unchained_

Sweet Sacrifice, Evanesence, The Open Door

Sasuke turned and scowled at Itachi. "Don't sneak up on me like that." Itachi raised an eyebrow but shrugged it off. "Hmm, well, dear brother, it's time for dinner." Sasuke glared but followed after him, heading into a large dining room where Deidara and Naruto sat, eyes twitching to blink, and Hidan was reading a book that Sasuke couldn't see, and Kazuku sat, staring at him. He could just feel the lustful gaze on him the whole time. Itachi noticed and scowled at him, causing Kazuku to look away.

"_I told you! Ha!"_

_'Huh? Are we back to talking about the stupid 'forbidden love' thing again!?'_

_"... Yes..."_

_'EEEH! Don't wanna hear it!'_

"Sas-teme! Do you like it here!?" Sasuke snapped from his thoughts and looked at Naruto who was smiling broadly. "Eh, sure. My only problem is the freakin' pedophile over there!", he shouted, pointing accusingly at Kazuku. Naruto turned and burst out laughing. "I know what you mean! He was the same way to me but Deidara put him in his place, didn'tja?" Deidara nodded, looking rather smug. Sasuke accused them both of being idiots and went to sit at the end of the table. "Sasuke, why don't you sit up here?" Sasuke turned and looked at his brother who was smiling serenely.

"Um... sure." Just as Sasuke sat down next to his brother, the door slammed open to reveal two men he hadn't seen that day. One looked only a bit older than Naruto and himself, with silver hair pulled back and glasses resting on his nose. The one behind him looked rather... _scary_. He stood there with a somewhat snake-like smirk, long black hair the was leff undone, and golden eyes that made everyone in the room want to shudder, with the exception on the silver-haired freak.

"H-hello, Orochimaru-san, Kabuto-san." Sasuke's eye twitched involuntarilly when the snake man's eyes landed on him. Inwardly, he shuddered from the lustful gleam in his eyes. "Who is thiss, Itachi-sssan?" Sasuke was utterly disgusted; was he purring AND hissing at the exact same time!? "This is Sasuke, my younger brother." The man smirked and Sasuke subconsciously grabbed Itachi's sleeve. The snake man walked over and sat next to Sasuke, staring at him half the time. Sasuke, hating the look in the elder's eyes, looked down at his lap, oblivious to the glare Itachi was giving to Orochimaru.

"So, what is you want Orochimaru-san?" Sasuke thought the name fitted the snake man. "Nothing, I wasss bored, I ssuppossse..." Sasuke tensed when he felt a hand on his thigh. '_W-what the hell!? Another freakin' pedophile!?_' Itachi blinked when he noticed his little brother tense. Sasuke felt the hand travel higher and stood up abruptly, kicking over Orochimaru's chair. "FUCKING PERVERT!" Sasuke stormed off, leaving Itachi to glare at Orochimaru who was still on the ground in a comical position.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"This... is the freakin bathtub? But..." Sasuke stared incrediously at the 'bathtub'. From what he could tell, the walls were as high as a very large dog and could fit at least ten people. Itachi nodded and started the water, having to lean over the side. "Yep. Kinda cool actually, but I think only Naruto and Deidara take baths together. Everyone else here likes their privacy." Itachi stopped for a moment but gave Sasuke the weirdest look he's ever seen coming from his brother. "Just lock the door; Kazuku likes to invite himself in." Sasuke shuddered at the thought. "Okay, well, I'll leave you now. Just turn the knob three times to the left to stop the water."

"Okay." Sasuke locked the door and checked it three times after his brother exited before he stripped and turned off the faucet, slipping into the hot water. After he had his hair washed and all that nonsense (he really didn't see why he had to, but whatever) he stared at the ceiling.

_'Hey, you got a name other than 'my conscious'?'_

_"How gracious of you to remember me. But, yes I do."_

_'Well... what is it?'_

_"Tatsu."_

_'... My conscious is called 'dragon'? The fuck?'_

_"Hey genius, someone's knocking."_

Sasuke blinked and indeed, someone was knocking. "Nani?"

"You almost done? 'Cause you've been in there over an hour." It was Itachi's voice and he yawned sometime after that. "Yeah, hold on." Sasuke stood up and stepped over the side, being careful to NOT slip and fall and look like a complete idiot.

Itachi waited on the other side of the door, waiting to show his brother where his room would be. Eventually, he heard a click and Sasuke stepped out, only wearing his shorts and a towel drapped over his head. "... We so need to get you some more clothes. 'Kay, well, follow me, I'll show you to your room." And so, Sasuke lazily followed behind his brother, still bickering with Tatsu.

_'Would you just shut up already!? Gawd, there's no forbidden love!'_

_"Ha, you say that now but wait until he tries to kiss you... or Orochimaru molests you... snigger"_

_'... Oh... my... GAWD!'_

_"MENTAL IMAGES! NUUUUUUU!"_

Itachi turned to talk to his brother, but said person was crouched on the floor, rocking back on forth on his legs and trembling, muttering about 'molestation' and 'pedophilic snake men'."Sasuke... are you okay?" Sasuke immediately latched onto Itachi's leg unconsciously, eye twitching severely. "Don't... let him... near me..." Itachi blinked but saw how truly shaken up his little brother was. "Who, Sasuke?" Though Itachi didn't like admitting it, the broken look his brother gave him made him want to hug him and tell him everything would be fine. "The freakin... snake... bastard... Now, I'll be scarred for life..." He tensed visibly. "You mean Orochimaru? Why? What'd he do?"

"The guy tried to freakin' molest me... and Tatsu isn't helping..." Itachi blinked, enraged by the first thing, but confused by the next. "Tatsu? Who's he...?"

"The voice in my head that likes to fight with me..." Itachi stared at Sasuke who seemed to be calming down some. '_A voice... in his head? And it's named?_' "Come now, dear brother. I think you really need rest." Sasuke nodded and followed after Itachi, still shaky. Itachi showed Sasuke where he would be sleeping and showed him where his room was incase he needed anything in the middle of the night. Sasuke nodded, bid him a 'good-night', and closed the door, leaving a very pissed off Itachi to walk off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Orochimaru!" Said man looked at the door as Itachi burst through, thoroughly pissed off. "Yes, Itachi-s-?" Orochimaru was punched out of his chair. He blinked and stared at Itachi incrediously, rubbing his now bruised chin. "You know damn good-and-well what this is about! My brother, fer Chris's sake!" Orochimaru blinked but smirked. "Oh. You mean at dinner? He has some very nice legs."

"WHAT!?" Orochimaru looked to the right, a facial expression of indifference. "I coulodn't help it. Kabuto gets boring after a while and your brother just looked so damned fuckable!" Itachi's eye twitched severely. "Like I need to hear that coming from you!"

"But you think it, don't you?" Orochimaru smirked triumphantly. "Wha... I... That is not true!" Itachi sputtered out helplessly, face turning red fast. '_Damned body... you're giving me awaaaaay!!!_' Yes, the Great Uchiha, Itachi whined; he was just a natural born whiner. Orochimaru's smirk grew very sadistic. "You say 'you don't', but your body says you 'do'. So, which is it?" Itachi pointed accusingly at Orochimaru. "I don't have to take this from you!"

"Really? How ya gonna stop me?" It was Itachi's turn to smirk as several eyes glowed from the shadows. "I have bitches that obey my every command." Orochimaru's eye twitched, but only Itachi caught it. The eyes from the shadows curved somewhat dangerously as evil chuckles resounded through the room. Itachi's smirk grew into a full-out evil smile that could rival even Orochimaru's. "Have fun." Itachi turned and walked out as several shadows leaped at Orochimaru and his screams rang through the house.

Itachi laughed loudly as he walked up to his room, opening the door but stopped in the doorway. He blinked and stared at the scene in front of him, one that reminded him of when heand Sasuke were still little. Sasuke was curled up on his bed, sleeping soundly but shivering without the warmth of the blankets. "Well, it looks like I'm sleeping on the floor..." Despite that, he was smiling softly as he walked over and pulled the blankets from underneathe Sasuke without stirring him. After he placed the blankets over his brother, Sasuke sighed contently and snuggled into the blankets. Itachi smiled sadly and hesitated before placing a light kiss on Sasuke's forehead. He went to the closet to get a futon and placed it beside the bed before he himself slipped under warm blankets and slipped into a dark viod filled with dreams, memories, nightmares, of the childhood he had spent with their family.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"C'mon Sasuke, dear brother. Time to wake up and greet the day like the bastard it is!" Sasuke groaned and turned over to avoid the sunlight, covering his head with the blanket. "Thirty more minutes, Aniki." Itachi blinked but smiled, the smile soon turning into an evil smirk. "I'll call Orochimaru." That did. He shot up like a bullet, eye wide. "I'm up... just don't call him in here."

"I wasn't going to... but it worked..." Sasuke stared at him incrediously but glared throwing the nearest thing (a large pewter skull) at his head and knocked him over. "That wasn't funny, Aniki!" Itachi stood up and stared at him but withered mentally at the hurt look Sasuke gave him. "Why? Why do you do this to me, God?" Sasuke gave hima weird look as he leaned against the wall. "Aniki, is something wrong?" Itachi looked at him and shook his head, yawning loudly. "Why're you do tired?"

"Huh? Oh, I slept on the floor last night but it was uncomfortable, so I really didn't get much sleep." Sasuke blinked. "Because I was lying in your bed?" Itachi nodded and blinked when Sasuke glared at him. "You could've woken me and sent me back to my room!" Itachi hit him over his head. "And I didn't feel like it. You seemed way too peaceful for me to move you." Sasuke blinked as did Itachi and both blushed, looking away. "Yeah... um... if you need me, I'll be in the kitchen, helping to prepare breakfast." Sasuke nodded as the door opened and closed.

_"I told you so. The guy freaking LOVES YOU!"_

_'S-shut up!'_

_"You love him too, don't you?"_

_'I... I dunno... I'm so confused.'_

And thus, Sasuke wasn't seen at all that day, but instead stayed in his room, staring at the ceiling even after he deicided he hated doing that.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey! It's me... again... I bet you're all getting tired of me! LMAO, joking... I hope... . Well, just read the disclaimer so I ain't sued and get on wiff the story...

Disclaimer: No, I do not own Naruto nor will I ever, and if I did, Zabuze and Haku would NOT die and Zabuza would relize his love for Haku and the two would get together and live happily ever after... .

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 3

_But girl you make it hard to be faithful,_

_with the lips of an angel_

Lips of an Angel, Hinder

Sasuke stared at the fish tank, staring at the bright, vividly colored fish. "Aniki, I want these fish." Itachi walked over and crouched next to Sasuke, looking to the ones he was pointing at. "Hmm, I don't see why not." Sasuke smiled and sat there as Itachi walked off to find someone to retrieve the fish for them. Itachi stood back as he watched his brother laugh happily when the bag of fish was handed to him. '_Sasuke seems different... he's more... child-like. I wonder what happened..._' "Aniki, are you okay? You seem really spacey."

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking. Ready to go?" Sasuke nodded, following happily after him. "So, what're you going to name them?" Sasuke blinked and held up the bag, inspecting it closely. "I dunno yet. I suppose I'll have to think about it."

"You can always ask Naruto for help." Sasuke blinked and wrinkled his nose. "Him and Deidara keep me up half the night." Itachi fell and Sasuke blinked, turning back to him. "Did you trip, aniki?" Itachi shook his head 'no' as he stood up, following after a very happy looking Sasuke, but soon his little brother's face clouded with anger and he stopped.

_"Sasuke, you're reverting back..."_

_'Back to what, Tatsu-kun?'_

_"... Shit. Sasuke, you're actually nineteen but your mental intellect has reverted back to when you were six. Before... you became distant from Itachi."_

_'I wouldn't become distant from aniki, he's my brother and I love him, just like Mommy and Daddy...'_

_"Sasuke, Mommy and Daddy are dead..."_

_"B... but... Mommy and Daddy... can't be dead...' _(**Ya know? While I was typing that, an ambulance drove by. Creepy**...)

"Sasuke, is something wrong?" Sasuke turned and gave him a hurt expression. "Are Mommy and Daddy really dead?" Itachi stared at Sasuke blinking. "Sasuke, they've been dead for years. You know that." The rims of Sasuke's eye grew slightly dampened. "B-but... Mommy tucked me in last night... and Daddy... scolded me again this morning..." Itachi's eyes grew as he listened to his brother. "Sasuke... how old am I?"

"Aniki... you're twelve..." Sasuke blinked, finding it rather weird his older brother was asking such a question. Itachi's brows furrowed as the look on his face became almost a scowl. "Come now, we'd better be getting home." Sasuke nodded, walking side-by-side with Itachi, who was lost deep in thought.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hmm... so, he thinks he's six again?" Itachi nodded, sighing as he sunk into the chair in front of Deidara. Though Deidara could be rather... stupid... he was great when it came to psychology. Naruto was in his lap, asleep again, leaning against his shoulder. "And he's been talking about a voice in his head named Tatsu?" Again, Itachi nodded, sipping on the green tea he was handed earlier by Hidan. "So, is this before or after the massacre?"

"Before. He doesn't remember a thing about it. In fact, he said father scolded him this morning." Itachi sighed and looked across the room to his little brother, who was sleeping peacefully on the couch. "It's really starting to worry me." He turned to Deidara, who was smiling broadly and lovingly petting Naruto's head. "What's you problem? You look like you've just the got the best dirt on someone."

"You loooove him, don't you?" Itachi , again, has done one of the best spit takes in the world.(1) "Wha-what? He's my brother, fer Chris's sakes." Deidara rolled his eyes and snorted, Itachi glaring at him reproachfully. "So what!? No one really even pays attention to moralistic values anymore. Well, except for extremely religious hermits, but who cares what they think? They grow old, bald, and die a virgin because their religion forbids it..." Itachi blinked and pointed at him with the pen he had tucked behind his ear. "That was extremely weird and completely irrelevent."

"Eeeehhh, so?" Itachi threw the pen at his head but it bounced off his shoulder and hit Sasuke. "Shit..." Sasuke yawned and sat up, rubbing his eyes. "A-aniki? Is it time for breakfast?" Sasuke yawned again, looking rather... adorable to Itachi. "No, it's only ten at night. You can go back to sleep."

"But I stay up, Aniki. Please?" Itachi nodded and was glomped by Sasuke who clung tightly to his back. "Heeeeey! Who's the guy touching Naru-chan?" Itachi blinked and looked at Deidara, who shrugged. "Um, I'm Deidara, Itachi-kun's friend. Nice to meet you." Deidara stuck his hand to Sasuke, who looked at it questioningly before spitting on it and hiding behind Itachi. "Augh! Disgusting!" Deidara shook his hand, trying to rid himself of the saliva, a 'deadly weapon'. (2)

"Sasuke! Why'd you do that? He's a friend!" Sasuke grumbled crossly, clinging to Itachi again. "Because... he was giving you funny looks... like he wanted to 'touch' you..." Both Itachi and Deidara's eyes twitched. "Sasuke... he's my friend... not my lover... He's Naruto's lover..." Sasuke blinked, glared, and threw a book at Deidara's head. "Then why are you trying to cheat on him!? What did Naru-chan do to you, anyway!?"

Itachi blinked and Naruto woke up at the moment he said 'cheat'. "Huh? W-what are you talking about?" Itachi tried to speak but realized Sasuke was gone when he heard a 'thump' behind him. "Hey, you old pervert! Lemme down!" Itachi turned and saw Sasuke struggling to free himself from the grasp of none other than... Jiraiya. **_Fireworks go off, cats meow, children play, women... scream and hide? _**"Hey, you stupid brat, who do you think you're talking to?" Sasuke stopped and gave Jiraiya a look like he was retarded. "The world's most famous **old**, pervert hermit who **can't** get any **action**."(3)

"What'd you say, brat?" And so, Sasuke and the perverted toad sage got into a battle of sarcasm, which Sasuke happened to love when he was six. Itachi rolled eyes and turned back to Naruto who looked to be on the verge of crying. "N-Naruto, what's wrong?"

"Was Sasuke telling the truth when he said that?" Itachi sighed/groaned and leaned back, sinking lower into the chair. "I dunno. Hell, my little brother thinks he's six right now." Naruto blinked and looked down at the floor, a look like he was **trying** to think on his face. "But... isn't he nineteen? Same as me."

"Yep. It's some form of amnesia." Sasuke let out a strangled cry which cause both to look up and saw Jiraiya trying to smuggle Sasuke from the room. "What the hell, you pervert! Put my brother down!" Jiraiya whimpered, holding him closer to him. "But... I need him for research..."

"Only you would! You little pervert!"

"Hey! I'm not a little pervert!" Itachi raised an eyebrow. "Really? What are you now?" Jiraiya laughed oddly as large smile crept up on his face. "I'm a big one!" Everyone had a well-synchronized, well-planned fall as Jiraiya continued to laugh loudly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Short, I know... DON'T HURT ME!!!! Anywho... I wanted to tell you I'm a serious dumbass 'cause I went into my living room (my friend did the same and feels the same way xDDD) and they were airing _Naruto_ and I stopped to watch it and relized it was _The Demon in the Snow_! You see, I love that episode but at the same time, I despise it with a vengence! It always makes me cry, same with my friend, and yet I watched it and now I feel like shit! And I swear Zabuza acts gay at the end of that episode... you can **_see_** the love he has for Haku radiating off him!

Well, I'm done ranting so review please! _Danke_! _Ich spiele Tennis gern, spiele Scach gern, zeichne gern, besuche Freunde gern, hore Musik gern, und shaue Fernsehen gern. Ich spiele Volleyball und Fussball nicht gern._

(If you want to know what that means in English, you must wait until the next chappie! BWHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(1) Refer to _Unforgiven Justice_, Chapter 3 (Kapitel Drei) by me, Ichigo...

(2) Spit really is a deadly weapon...

(3) Obviously Sasuke was smart for his age and knew a lot about just about everything... plus, he had witnessed first hand what 'action' was... poor kid... . But that shall be explained later in the series...


	4. Chapter 4

Hye! It's another installment of the ItaSasu GOODNEZZ!!! Enjoooooyyy!! XD

Disclaimer: Me no own Naruto or t'wy shp'ak lick meh!!! (I don't own Naruto or they'd speak like me. xD)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 4

_I will... Let you down, I'll... let you down_

_When you finally trust me, finally believe in me_

Let You Down, Three Days Grace

"Aniki." A groan was heard beneathe the sheets. "Anikiiii?" A hand shot out and swatted Sasuke away. "Aniki... Please listen..." Another groan was heard before the sheets fell away and Itachi blinked, one eye closed and the other half open. "What?" Sasuke messed with his fingers, looking at them almost shamefully until lightening lit up the sky and and thunder sounded loudly, causing Sasuke to jump. "Oooh yeah, the whole thunder storm thing. Sorry, I had forgotten about that..." Sasuke nodded and looked around the room, eyes wide with fear. "Why don't you sleep in the bed and I'll sleep on the flo-."

"No! I wanna sleep with you..." Itachi was too tired to even think much about it, less so about anything perverted. "Meh, whatever helps..." Itachi yawned again and rolled over, as to make room for Sasuke who immediately crawled under the covers after the last bolt of lightening. Itachi chuckled lightly when he felt the cowering figure sneak under the covers. "If you need anything else, just wake me up." Sasuke made a noise that sounded somewhat like a 'uh-huh'. "Kay, 'night." Sasuke made the noise again and attached himself to Itachi when thunder sounded through the air.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Itachi, you look like you didn't sleep very well." Itachi groaned loudly, head falling onto his desk with a loud 'THUMP'. "Sasuke kept me up all, freaking night!" Itachi blinked and looked uo when he heard a cough. "Hey... NOT LIKE THAT! He's just afraid of thunderstorms..." Deidara blinked. "Really?" Itachi nodded slowly, an eyebrow raised slightly. "OH MY GAWD! I have BLACKMAIL!" Itachi glared and smacked the back of his head. "Not on your life!"

"Why noooot!?" Itachi gave him a look like he was stupid. "Oh. The whole love thing..." Itachi has once again, done the world's best spit take. "Huh!? He's my little brother, not an infatuation!" Deidara yawned and looked at him boredly. "He's both. Obviously." Itachi threw a pen at his head, jumping up. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN OBVIOUSLY!?"

"Aniki, you two are loud..." Itachi and Deidara turned to Sasuke, who stood holding a blanket around his body and rubbing one eye. "Uh, gomen nasai... but, um... what exactly... did you hear?" Itachi laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his head. "Everything." Both fell to the ground in comical ways. "B-but... you seem so calm... about it..." Sasuke raised one eyebrow and yawned, sniffling slightly. "Well, you didn't admit to anything, and I wouldn't have cared anyway." Itachi blinked. "Sasuke... how old are you?"

"That's a retarded question... I'm ten..." Itachi fell over again. "Only eight years away now... This could take a while." Sasuke started into a coughing fit, falling to his knees in the process. "Sasuke, are you okay?" Sasuke shot him a glare. "Yeah, retarded question again..." Sasuke nodded slowly. "How long have you been coughing like that?"

"Um, two weeks max." Itachi stared at him incrediously. "Why haven't I noticed!?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow, yawning. "Well, from what I've heard, you're observation skills suck..." Itachi glared at Deidara who smiled sheepishly and slinked from the room. "Have you at least taken anything for it...?" Sasuke didn't answer, having not heard him.

_'So, Ita-nii-san's observational skills really do suck?'_

_"Yep. Just, watch out..."_

_'Hmm, really? Why? Is something horrible going to happen?'_

_"No, but you probably wouldn't like it... Just, wait a few minutes. Tick Itachi off a bit, play with his emotions, see what happens..."_

_'Um, kay... Whatever...'_

"Sasuke, are you listening?" Sasuke shrugged. "Not really." Itachi fell over once more. "I asked if you had taken anything for it..." Itachi groaned, blinking at Sasuke expectingly. "No." Itachi's stare hardened somewhat. "Why not? You should be trying to get better."

"It just never came to me..." Itachi slammed his hands onto the table, both jumping up and startling Sasuke. "God damn it, Sasuke! What is up with your sudden smart ass attitude!? And what the hell do you mean it never came to you!? WHAT KIND OF FUCKING EXCUSE IS THAT!!??" Sasuke cringed, shutting both eyes tightly and whimpering softly. Itachi blinked and sighed, slumping into the chair. "Damn... I'm sorry Sasuke... I just... kinda exploded, I guess." Sasuke opened one eye and saw Itachi slumped in the chair, bangs casting a shadow over his face and shoulders sloped forward. "A-Aniki? What's wrong...?"

"I couldn't do it... I just... I tried, I really did... Why the hell are you fucking with me?" Sasuke blinked, slowly walking towards his brother who seemed to mumbling to himself. "Aniki... is something wrong?" Itachi shook his head 'no', still mumbling. "I... I just think... Deidara might've been right..." Sasuke kneeled in front of him, gently touching his arm. "About what, Aniki?" Itachi raised his eyes slightly to look at him, a clear, almost depressive look in his eyes. He smiled sadly and placed his hand on Sasuke's cheek, gently stroking it with his thumb. "That I love you..." As soon as he said that, he stood and walked out of the room, leaving Sasuke kneeling at his chair, still staring at the same place.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Dei-san, have you seen Aniki lately?" Deidara looked up at Sasuke, who seemed a little frantic. "Hmm... I think, he's on a six-month-long mission." Sasuke scoffed, arms falling limply at his side. "SIX MONTHS!?" Deidara nodded slowly as Sasuke had a silent breakdown in six seconds, yelling at his conscious (I think I mean 'conscience' XD) that was all his fault. "Sasuke, are you okay?"

"NO! He freaking... and then just up... ARRGH!!" Sasuke threw his arms in the air, stomping off. "What's his problem?" Deidara looked and smiled at Naruto, who had a bowl of ice cream. "I just told him Itachi was on the really long mission. Oh, ice cream. I want some!" Naruto tapped his nose with the spoon. "Isn't that what you said to me when you met me?"

xxxxXFlashbackXxxxxx

_Naruto sat on the swing, gently swaying with the breeze as he smiled sadly, going over the fact this was where he sat when everyone graduated, year after year. "You seem to be depressed. Something wrong?" Naruto looked up at a man with blonde hair, bangs covering one eye with a ponytail in the back. The eye that showed was a green color, outlined in eyeliner. "Um, no, not really. Just remembering older days." He nodded and stood up straight. "Mind if I sit with you?" Naruto shook his head and watched the man sit in the swing next to him, slouched a bit. Naruto was about to speak when both males heard the ice cream cart _(Yes, cart...)_ bell ringing out. "Hold on, I'll be right back."_

_"Um, kay..." The man watched Naruto run off in the direction of the noise, smiling brightly when the cart stopped. Eventually, he came walking back, a small, plastic bowl of ice cream in his hands and he sta back down, smiling happily. The man blinked and leaned towards him. "Ooooh, ice cream. Can I have some? Pleeeaasee?" Naruto blinked at the man who was pouting like a child and laughed, nodding. "Thank you! I haven't had any in several years!" Naruto watched him eat some. "Really? Why not?" The man shrugged, handing the bowl back to him. "Oh, I'm Deidara by the way. What's your name?"_

_"Um, Uzumaki, Naruto." Deidara tapped his chin and turned to him, smiling. "I like that." Naruto blushed softly, looking at his hands only to notice the bowl empty. "Heeey! You ate all my ice cream!" Deidara chuckled and kissed Naruto's cheek, still smiling at a now blushing Naruto. "Better?" Naruto just nodded slowly as Deidara stood, stretching. "Well, I'll come see you sometime, Naruto. Sound good?"_

_"Uh, sure!" Deidara smiled larger, looking rather pleased. "Good. See ya." He turned and walked off, leaving Naruto to ponder what just happened._

xxxxXEnd FlashbackXxxxx

"Awww, you were so cute back then! What happened to the innocent Naruto I knew?" Naruto hit Deidara's nose. "You screwed him senseless. Duh." Naruto laughed and ran off, Deidara chasing after him and Sasuke staring at them both like idiots.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

BWAHAHAHA!! DONE XD!


	5. Chapter 5

O. This... is chappie... five? Already? Wow... well, enjoy! This story is getting more reviews than _Unforgiven Justice_.

Disclaimer: Blah blah blah... I don't own blah Naruto blah...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 5

_I can't hold onto me,_

_Wonder what's wrong with me?_

Lithium, Evanescence, The Open Door

Itachi stalked through the forest, smiling softly when he finally saw the house come into view. Though, what struck him as odd was the new black curtains in Sasuke's room and the light on in his. "Hmm..." Itachi shrugged and walked up to the door, brushing some of the dust from his cloak and grasping the knob, only to have the door yanked open by a frantic Naruto. "There you are! Hurry the hell up! Deidara's getting ready to take Sasuke to the hospital!"

"H-Hospital? Wha... what happened?" At that point, Deidara stopped behind Naruto, something in his arms, covered in bloody blankets. "Move it! We need to get there fast!" With that said, both Deidara and Naruto leapt into the trees, Itachi following shortly after. 'What the hell happened!? What did you do, Sasuke?'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Well, as of right now, he's in a comatic state. I have no idea as to when he'll wake up." Deidara nodded, holding a fidgety Naruto as Itachi sat in the corner, constantly biting the nail on his thumb and his lip, rocking slightly as he peered at everyone with slightly crazed eyes. The doctor blinked and looked back at Deidara. "Is he going to be okay?" Deidara shrugged, a slightly remorseful look on his face. "I dunno. I mean, that is his younger brother in there."

"They must really be close." Everyone looked to the nurse who had walked out. Deidara smiled softly. "More so than either of them know." The nurse blinked but smiled as well, having caught the meaning while the doctor looked lost and walked off. "So, what exactly did the kid do?" At this, Itachi stopped all movement but kept a steady gaze on Deidara. "Um, well, he had found out that Itachi there was on a six month mission. He was taking it pretty well the first two months but after that, he started moping around the house and talking less than normal. Then, he began looking himself in Itachi's room for days on in until it got so bad, he only came out to take a shower or use the restroom. He wouldn't eat or sleep, just sat there on Itachi's bed and stared at the wall. But, we go in there today, five minutes before Itachi comes back, and Sasuke was mumbling to himself as he toke a knife we didn't know he had, and began slicing open his wrists, over and over..." Deidara stopped there when he heard a whimper and looked to Itachi, who had his head in his hands and staring at the floor.

"Well, I'm not supposed to do this but... um... you may go in there if you wish, Itachi-san." Itachi looked up at the nurse, blinking a few times. "Really?" The nurse nodded, smiling softly when Itachi jumped up and almost burst through the door, but calmed himself enough that he opened it softly but closed it loudly before anyone else could come in. The nurse blinked, having the door slammed in her face. "He, uh, he doesn't like sharing his brother, does he?" Deidara laughed, Naruto having fallen asleep. "Not with a damned person. You should've seen him fight with their mom over him."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke mumbled in his sleep, sweating heavily whilst having the same dream, over and over until he thought he would go insane.

xXxIn Sasuke's DreamxXx

_Sasuke blinked and looked around frantically, staring at the rubble of the house where he had stayed with Itachi and the gang. "Hello?", he called out meakly, clutching the hem of his shirt as he picked his way through the debris, catching sight of something orange. "Naruto!?" He ran over to the bright color but immediatly stopped and turned to throw up. It was Naruto, but his body was twisted in ways never thought to be possible. Several bones protruded from his skin and the left half of his chest cavity was open and his heart and left were visible, still moving. His breathing was ragged and he couldn't speak._

_"Na... Naruto?" Naruto coughed up blood and parts of his stomach as he began to choke on some blood that managed down the wrong pipe, gasping and struggling for air before finally going limp. Sasuke stared in shock before turning and running, passing the decapitated body of Deidara, Hidan with no lower body and reaching for Sasuke as he ran by, passing all the others but not wanting to look at them. "S-Sasuke..." Sasuke stopped and tensed, recocgnizing the voice instantly and didn't want to turn, but his body did anyway._

_There lay Itachi, covered in blood from head to toe, a large gash in his abdomen where his inards had begun to fall out. His arm was missing and half of his face was melted away. "Sa... Sasuke..." He reached out towards him with his good arm, not getting far for his legs were caught under the stairs. "Itachi...?" Sasuke felt tears sting at his eyes as he walked a bit closer and kneeled in front of his brother. "Itachi... what happened?"_

_"I-I'm sorry, Sasuke... I tried... to save them all... the explosion... was too great..." Sasuke gulped loudly. "E-Explosion?" Itachi gave a slight nod and grasped Sasuke's hand tightly. "Sasuke... after I die... you are to start over... forget about me... Naruto... and everyone else... become strong, stronger than me... okay?" Sasuke blinked but shook his head 'no' vigorously. "No! I can't do that, Aniki! I... can't..." Sasuke had started crying softly and Itachi smiled softly, placing a hand on Sasuke's cheek. "You need to try... please... as my... last wish..." Before Sasuke could reply, Itachi's hand fell from his face and he became limp. "I-Itachi...?" Sasuke blinked, the image getting fuzzy as the tears started raining down harder, dripping with soft 'pit-pat' sounds onto Itachi's face._

xXxEnd DreamxXx

Sasuke bolted upward, eyes wide with fear after witnessing his brother die the same, depressing way over and over. "Sasuke?" Sasuke jumped and turned to his brother, the same one that died so many times in front of him. Itachi blinked and stared at Sasuke worriedly. "Sasuke... why are you... why are you crying?" Sasuke latched onto Itachi, sobbing loudly into his chest. "Y-You died... several times... in front of me..." Itachi blinked again but wrapped his arms around Sasuke, softly nuzzling him. "Don't worry... I'm here..."

"Don't leave me alone, please..." Itachi nodded slightly, hugging Sasuke protectively until he fell asleep again. "Itachi-san, you need to leave."

"He said he wants me here. I won't leave, even I must fight every last one of you for the right to remain." The nurse blinked thrice, but smiled warmly, nodding. "Sure. I'll just keep everyone from this room so you don't get in trouble." Itachi looked at her happily. "Really?" She laughed softly and nodded again, walking out and leaving him the pleasant darkness. He looked back to Sasuke, who seemed to be sleeping in a more peaceful sleep. That was when he noticed the tight grip Sasuke had on his hand. Itachi smiled softly, lightly kissing Sasuke's forehead. "I won't leave... promise..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Woah, I found that kind of sad... though not as bad as some of the shit I've done...


	6. Chapter 6

Wow, that didn't take too long oo And I am actually updating this story 'fore Unforgiven Justice... amazing... .-.

Disclaimer: I no own Naruto...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 6

_My God, my tourniquet._

_Return to me salvation._

Tourniquet, Evanescence, Fallen

Sasuke bolted upwards, panting lightly as he looked at his surroundings. "I'm... back..." He wiped the tears from his eyes just as Itachi opened the door. "Ah, Sasuke. Good, uh, afternoon..." Sasuke blinked and looked out the window, staring intently. "Sasuke, are you okay?" Sasuke just looked back at the sheets, staring with eyes that seemed dead. Itachi sighed and placed the tray on the table next to Sasuke and sat in the chair next to the bed. Sasuke gave one glance to the food and ignored it the rest of the time. "Sasuke, please eat. I don't want you to die."

"Why the hell should you care?" Itachi blinked but sighed again. "You're back to normal, ne?" Sasuke looked at him and noticed the dark rings around his eyes, along with the tired look in his eyes. His hair was slightly askew and something seemed amiss with his personality. "I suppose that's better. Though you seemed more trusting at six." Sasuke looked back at the sheets, listening as Itachi walked out, locking the door on the outside. Sasuke blinked; that wasn't like Itachi at all.

_'He's afraid you'll leave him...'_

_"Why does he care?"_

_'He promised to always be with you, remember?'_

Sasuke almost jumped. "H-he did..." Sasuke looked at the door and slumped his shoulders sadly. "He really did..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke sat in the large leather chair, staring at the fire like it was the most fascinating thing in the world. Itachi sighed when he walked by, heading into the kitchen. "Ita-nii-san, what's wrong?" Itachi turned and looked at Naruto. Itachi fell to the floor, slumped over slightly. "Where, Naruto..."

"Where what, Ita-nii-san?" Itachi buried his face in his hands as he curled into a tight ball leaning against the cabinets. "Where did I go wrong? When I brought him here... when he tried to kill himself... as children...?" Naruto stared sadly at him, knowing full-well what he was talking about. "I don't believe you did anything wrong. He's just recovering from a slight shock." Itachi now hid his face in his arms. "I even told him... I don't think he even remembers... and if not, I believe it best..." Naruto hated seeing Itachi get like this; he would do something drastic if not stopped. "Ita-nii-san, please don't do what you did last time..."

"WHY THE HELL NOT!?" Naruto cringed visibly; only Deidara could stop him now but he was gone. Itachi reached for the drawer above his head but was stopped by Naruto. "Itachi! Stop this! It's not going to help." Itachi growled and punched Naruto across the room, reaching for the drawer again until Naruto shouted. "HE'S AT IT AGAIN!" He heard people running down the stairs and glared at Naruto who just gave him a saddened look. Hidan and Kisame got there first, grabbing both his arms when he had tried to hit them. "Tobi! Do it already!" Tobi stopped quickly at the corner, waiting for Kazuku and Zetsu to hold his legs.

"Sorry Itachi-san, but this is for your own good." Tobi pulled out a large needle and tube from the drawer, filling it with a clear liquid. "Hold him steady. I can't afford to miss..." Itachi growled, not even able to jerk his arm away when Tobi shoved the needle into his skin and into a vein, injecting the fluid into his body. "Just relax, Itachi-san..." Itachi blinked and the voices began to fade until he fell unconscious, seeing without seeing, for his eyes were still open. Tobi sighed and gestured for Hidan and Kisame to take him to his room before helping Naruto.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke stood at the corner, listening the whole time. No one noticed him as they ran by. He heard the thrashing around as Itachi tried to get away; saw the needle and injection; saw the look Itachi had on his face before passing out. He watched as Hidan and Kisame walked out, carrying Itachi by his arms and legs and up the stairs, Itachi's eyes staring at him without actually seeing him. Naruto walked out, an ice back against his cheek. "Sasuke!? Did... did you see that...?" Sasuke nodded slowly, still staring at the stairs. "What... happened to Aniki?"

"C'mon, you may want to sit down." Sasuke nodded and followed Naruto over to the chairs where he chose the leather chair again whilst Naruto sat on the love seat. "Six months after I came over here, we all noticed Itachi began acting oddly, especially when we mentioned your name. So, we decided to wait and see what would happen. Big mistake. Two months later, he got his first 'attack'.

"It started with him throwing everything at the walls in his room and breaking the window, yelling and swearing. For the next ten days, he painted over every centimeter of his walls with red paint in dripping motions, almost like blood. Then, he started writing your name over and over in a darker red, slashing it out every time. He came out later, looking exhausted and covered from head to toe in red paint. He made a wild dash for the knive drawer but I wrestled him to the ground, breaking his arm. I had everyone come in and hold him down as Tobi shot him with a tranquilizer, like you saw tonight. Normally, we can stop it before that happens, but Deidara wasn't here, so we couldn't. I'm sorry you had to see your brother like that."

Sasuke blinked thrice. "So, my brother is psychotic?" Naruto nodded slowly. "C'mon... I'm sure he's messed up his room..." Naruto stood and commanded Sasuke to follow, leading him to Itachi's room. "Look for yourself." Sasuke blinked and slowly opened the door, flipping on the light switch. All his walls were covered in what looked to be blood dripping down the walls and pooling on the floor. His name was everywhere, even the ceiling, scratched out. In one corner was Itachi, propped against the wall and in a straight-jacket. "Why's he in that?"

"It's just until Deidara gets back." Sasuke nodded and watched as Naruto left, looking back to his brother who looked pitiful. He walked over and plopped onto Itachi's bed, listening to his steady breathing across the room. "Sasuke..."

Sasuke bolted upward, turning to Itachi. "A-Aniki?" Itachi was awake, but refused to look him in the eye. "Why are you in my room? You shouldn't be here... you'll get hurt." Sasuke walked over to him and squated in front of him, biting the nail of his thumb. "How? You're restrained."

"Sasuke... I'm a ninja... this couldn't hold me even if it was indutrialized steel." Sasuke almost began crying; Aniki's voice seemed so meak and sad. He was emotionally broken. It was when Sasuke finally saw Itachi's did he start crying. They seemed to hold nothing but despair and lonliness. "Sasuke... why're you crying...?"

"What happened?" Itachi blinked slowly, resting his head on the wall. "Hmm?" Sasuke blinked and looked around, almost checking for something before quickly undoing all the straps and buckles. "Wha-!? Sasuke, what the hell are you doing!?" Sasuke never answered as he finished undoing the jacket, pulling it quickly from Itachi. "Sasuke, would you mind explaining just what the hell you're doing!? That could've saved you some time to leave!" Sasuke threw the jacket across the room and grabbed the sponge from the end of the room. "My Aniki wouldn't do anything bad to me no matter what. So, will you prove me wrong or show me I have nothing to fear?" Sasuke sent a look to Itachi that was void of emotion.

Itachi blinked but hung his head in defeat, knowing nothing could move Sasuke from this room now. "Whatever..." Sasuke smirked in triumph and set to washing the walls, a peaceful look on his face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

oo That was... weird... but, hope you liked!!! Review... and so far, people seem to lurve this story a lot more oo...


	7. Chapter 7

WOOOW!!! One more chapter after this!!! Es tut mir Leid.

Disclaimer: I no own Naruto.

Warning: Rated M for a reason!!!! XD

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 7

_Children, don't stop danicing._

_Believe you can fly away... away_

Don't Stop Dancing, Creed, Weathered

Sasuke plopped down upon the bed next to the now released Itachi. "You barely helped at all! That paint was really hard to remove." Sasuke pouted and lightly punched Itachi's shoulder. Itachi smirked and flipped over on top of Sasuke. "So? I was tired and was having a great deal of fun laughing as you continously fell."

"I think you're a sadist..." Sasuke said, more to himself than anything. "I am a sadist and damned proud of it." Itachi agreed whole heartedly to the statement and leaned forward to lick Sasuke's cheek. Sasuke blinked and squirmed beneathe him. "Eeeew! Aniki, that was disgusting!"

"Yeah, but it was fun." He smirked again and licked his cheek again, this time trailing from his jawline to his temple. Sasuke blushed lightly and tried to push him off. "Stop that! It's disgusting and feels weird!"

"Does it?" Sasuke blinked, slightly confused until he felt Itachi's tongue slide softly across his neck. "A-Aniki?" He heard the other mumble into his neck before bringing his face back into view and rested his forehead against Sasuke's. "Sasuke... you remember what I said before I left?" Sasuke nodded slowly, unsure of where this was going. Itachi smiled softly and kissed him gently. Sasuke blinked and stared at him incrediously. "I love you, Sasuke..."

Sasuke stared at him wide-eyed and Itachi went to leave, believing he had scared the younger boy. But Sasuke grabbed his arm and pulled him back, crashing his own lips against Itachi's. He felt Itachi smile against his lips and wrapped his arms around him to bring him as close as possible. Sasuke gasped lightly when he felt Itachi's tongue trail across his lower lip and Itachi used that moment to his advantage. Pushing Sasuke onto the bed, Itachi explored every inch of the boy's mouth, relishing in the soft sounds he was making.

Both pulled away when the need for air became too great, Sasuke blushing softly again. Itachi smirked again and nipped at his neck, earning a gasp and soft moan. He chuckled and planted his lips on Sasuke's again, breaking the contact long enough to pull off both their shirts. Itachi broke the contact again, instead trailing kisses and nips down the boy's neck. After Sasuke began mewling softly, Itachi brought his mouth to his left nipple and sucked lightly, using his hand to tweak the other one. Sasuke moaned softly and squirmed, arching slighty into Itachi.

Itachi quickly disposed of Sasuke's pants and underwear, sitting up to get a good look at Sasuke's flushed body. "Beautiful...," he said, Sasuke blushing again as Itachi kissed him lightly, trailing his mouth down Sasuke's body until he reached his member. He smirked, eyes filled with lust as he ran his tongue over the tip and Sasuke moaned, trying to buck his hips. Itachi chuckled again and ran his tongue over the whole length, Sasuke becoming slightly agitated. "Just do it...," he breathed out, voice hoarse with passion. Itachi blinked but smirked almost evilly and took the whole length into his mouth, Sasuke moaning louder than the last time.

Itachi sucked gently, running his tongue over the tip constantly until he felt Sasuke was close and pulled away, receiving a whimper. He smiled softly and kissed Sasuke, removing the rest of his own garments. Itachi went to nipping and licking Sasuke's neck while he sucked three of Itachi's fingers. Itachi pulled the digits away from Sasuke's mouth and went to kissing him again as he gently inserted the first finger in the puckered entrance. Sasuke squirmed, not used to the feeling. Smirking, Itachi inserted another finger and then the last one when Sasuke had adjusted to that. Sasuke cried out Itachi's name when he hit his sweet spot.

"Sasuke..." Sasuke barely nodded his head in acknowledgement. "Are you... sure... you want to actually do this?" Once again, Sasuke gave the barest of nods as Itachi kissed his temple. "Then I'm sorry but... this will hurt..." Itachi placed his lips on Sasuke's as he gently slid his member into him. Sasuke bit his lip with great force and his face contorted into that of pain. Itachi kissed his temple once more, moving slowly to let Sasuke get used to the feeling. When Sasuke bucked his hips to get closer, Itachi slowly picked up his pace and avoided plowing into Sasuke. Sasuke moaned loudly and fisted the sheets constantly as Itachi's pace still quickened. Sasuke gasped and tilted his head backward, moaning loudly and arching into Itachi, showing Itachi he had hit the boy's sweet spot again. "Hn... harder...," Sasuke managed to say, panting softly. Itachi nodded and decided he could now plow into the boy, hitting the spot several times over and each thrust came with more force than the last.

Sasuke moaned loudly again and reached his hands up to tightly grip Itachi's shoulders. "A-Aniki... I think..." Sasuke never got to finish his sentence as he came, crying out Itachi's name loudly. Itachi groaned, walls closing tightly around his member. He gave a few more thrusts before he himself came inside Sasuke, biting his lip softly as he slumped over on top of Sasuke. Both were panting loudly and Itachi rolled over off of Sasuke. Sasuke smiled and wrapped his arms around his waist, snuggling up close to Itachi as they both fell asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Wake up, Sasu-kun." Sasuke groaned and rolled over onto his stomach. "I zu sor'..." The voice groaned and quickly removed the blankets from over his head. "You know I cannot understand you when you mumble, Otouto."

"I said I'm too sore." Itachi laughed and laid down next to Sasuke. "Of course you'd be. I told you it would."

"No, you only said it would hurt." Itachi laughed again and kissed Sasuke's head. "That should've been clue enough." Sasuke groaned again and swatted at his face blindly. "Hey. Now that wasn't nice... You're not a morning person, are you?" Sasuke shook his head 'no' once and Itachi sighed, smiling softly. "Then you can go back to sleep." Sasuke nodded and covered his head with both the pillows and blankets. Itachi chuckled and walked out into the hallway, running into a very smug looking Deidara. "What's your major malfunction(1)?"

"You two made love last night, didn't you?" Itachi glared, blushing furiously. "I knew it!"

"Shut up! Geez, you're worse than Naruto sometimes." Deidara smirked as Naruto came flying down the hall and tackled Itachi. "I heard you two last night!" Itachi blinked, staring at him wide-eyed. "Heard... us...?" Naruto nodded vigorously and Itachi groaned. "Go make the announcement and get it over with." Naruto squealed and ran down the hall, leaving Deidara to laugh at Itachi and Itachi who stayed flat on the floor.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

1 This saying is something my dad constantly said to me XD

How was that? Not a trully descriptive lemon but I put one, so ha! Review like you normally do! Pwease? x.x


	8. Chapter 8

It was requested so, this chapter does have another lemon!!! WOO! Also, the next chapter is actually a preview.

Disclaimer: Dun own Naruto...

Warnings: Yaoi (Yummy), lemony yummy goodness, LANGUAGE!!! (Maybe?)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 8

_You will remember the night you were struck by the sight of_

_10,000 fists in the air._

10,000 Fists, Disturbed, Ten Thousand Fists

Sasuke looked around the room, completely content with himself and everyone around him... well, almost everyone. Jiraiya, Orochimaru, and Kazuku were still out for him despite Naruto's announcement. "Sasuke?"

Sasuke sat up and stared at Itachi who stood in the doorway, hair messy and undone since he woke only a little while ago. "Is something wrong? You seem distant." Sasuke smiled softly and rested his forehead on his knees. "No, I'm just thinking."

"About?" Sasuke blinked and gave Itachi a weird look. "Why?" Itachi hated having his questions answered with another question. "I asked first."

"Hmm, well then... I quess just the fact that I never really saw us together in a relationship like this." Itachi furrowed his brows slightly, pulling his hair into the ponytail holder. "Why? Is something wrong with it?" Sasuke shook his head 'no' quickly. "N-No, that's not what I meant!"

Itachi smirked and walked over to Sasuke, crawling on top of him and kissing his forehead. "Good. Because I don't want you to leave me, through disgust, death, or otherwise." Sasuke gave him a weird look. "What? Too unique for the Great Uchiha Itachi to say?"

Sasuke pouted and Itachi had to resist throwing off all his clothes right then. Itachi opted to smirk and hug him tightly instead. "You are too damn cute for your own good."

"Cute!?" Sasuke pouted again and Itachi was really starting to loose his will. He wanted so badly to just rip those clothes off and ravish his body. "Yup. But if anyone else tells you that, feel free to kick their ass." Sasuke attempted a glare but it didn't work so well with the slight blush he had acquired. Itachi was only going to be able to stand one more _adorable_ gesture from Sasuke before jumping him.

"Let's go get breakfast." _Before I jump you._ Sasuke nodded and followed Itachi out the door and downstairs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Deidara chuckled, watching poor Itachi writhe in agony as he watched his little brother act adorable without realizing it. "Itachi?"

"N-Nani?" An eye twitch and body jerk.

"You are trying so hard not to jump him and fuck him senseless, aren't you?"

"So hard." Another eye twitch.

"Really? Hmm. Sasu-kun, Naru-chan. Let's play that game again." Itachi jerked his head to Deidara, a slight look of insanity in his eyes. "What game?" Deidara smirked and left his spot against the wall. "Naru-chan, you're my slave, Sasu-kun, yo-"

"But, I'm always your slave, Deidara!" Deidara blinked and tapped his chin. "Prefer to be my pet that I use as a bed mate?" Itachi twitched oddly. _This... is evil_. "Okay, Sasu-kun, you're the stray cat that needs to find an owner." _Oh. My. God._ Sasuke just nodded and did some jutsu that gave him large black cat ears and tail, which oddly enough, had a bow and around his neck was a blue ribbon with a small bell. _Gah! This is pure torture!_

"Yay! Kawaii, Sasu-kun!" Sasuke just shrugged and walked over to sit in a dark area of the garden, ears drooped. But, when Sasuke looked up, Itachi couldn't take anymore. He just looked too damn cute! So, Itachi, being the sensible person he is, tackled him. "Aniki, what're you doing!?" Itachi never answered, but instead picked him up bridal style and turned to walk off, Deidara snickering in the background.

As soon as Itachi reached the bedroom door, again as the sensible man he is, kicked it open with a loud bang. "A-Aniki?"

"You have been teasing me all day without realizing it. I believe I need pay back." Sasuke blinked and was tossed rather ungracefully onto the bed. Itachi smirked and plopped down on the bed next to him before rolling over to lay on top of Sasuke. "You don't have any objections, do you?" Sasuke just shook his head numbly before Itachi crashed their lips together. Itachi ran his tongue along Sasuke's lower lip, asking for entrance and recieving it promptly.

Itachi pulled away when both needed oxygen. It was then Itachi realized something. "Sasu-chan, the ears and tail are still there," he said while removing said boy's shirt. "I know... I like how they look." Itachi chuckled and went to attack his neck, finding the ribbon to be quite troublesome and removed it by tearing the poor thing apart. "My poor ribbon!"

"Just get a new one." Itachi growled softly before nipping at Sasuke's neck, eliciting a small gasp. Itachi then decided to make it known Sasuke was his. As such, Itachi smirked and bit down, a small whimper from Sasuke as a small amount of blood seeped from the wound and into his mouth. He licked the wound tenderly, trailing his mouth back up to place a soft kiss on Sasuke's lips before said boy removed Itachi's shirt. Itachi smiled and kissed his neck, trailing down to suck gently on one of his nipples.

Sasuke moaned softly and arched his back slightly, already writhing. Itachi chuckled again and slid his fingers under the hem of Sasuke's shorts and quickly disposed of them, doing the same with his underwear. He sat up to stare at the beautiful body he had come to love before bending down again to kiss and lick his torso. He loved the soft mewls and purrs he got from Sasuke, chuckling softly at the thought that Sasuke really was like a cat.

"Mine..." Itachi breathed out, reaching the boy's member and flicking his tongue across the tip, eliciting a delightful mewl. Itachi chuckled once more, teasingly running his tongue over the length until Sasuke let out a small growl. "Stop... teasing..." Itachi snorted softly before taking the whole length in his mouth, Sasuke trying so hard not to buck his hips. Itachi felt this and placed his hands on his hips, keeping them still with a tight grip. Itachi hummed softly, sending a vibration through the boy's member that caused him to moan loudly.

Itachi knew Sasuke was close so he pulled away quickly, earning a whimper in protest. Itachi smirked and reached up to place a kiss on his neck, sticking his fingers in front of Sasuke's mouth. Without another word, Sasuke took the fingers in his mouth and sucked greedily, protesting slightly when Itachi pulled them away. Itachi silenced him by placing a kiss on lips, removing his own pants and boxers. After he took care of that, he shoved one finger into his entrance, Sasuke moaning softly into his mouth.

After a few minutes, all three fingers were being thrusted into Sasuke, hitting his sweet spot every time. Itachi pulled his fingers away, Sasuke making a small squeak like noise. Itachi laughed loudly and kissed Sasuke gently as he slowly shoved his member into Sasuke, Sasuke screwing his eyes shut as he tried to become accostumed to the feeling. Itachi waited until Sasuke gave him some kind of signal before he began to slowly thrust into him, trying so hard not to pound him into the bed. Except all his will power broke when he hit Sasuke's sweet spot and a loud moan fell from his lips.

Itachi smirked as his thrusts grew hard and frantic, pounding Sasuke into the headboard as said boy moaned loudly, holding onto Itachi's waist and bodies pressed flush together. Sasuke's moans grew louder and more frequent as Itachi reached between them to grasp Sasuke's member and start pumping the length in rythem with his thrusts. Sasuke gasped and bit down on Itachi's shoulder, though not strong enough to draw blood like Itachi had done. "A-Aniki..." This was all Sasuke got to say before he came, spilling his seed onto his stomach and Itachi's hand.

Itachi gave one more good thrust before he came as well, shuddering as he rode out his orgasm and flopped down on Sasuke. Both were panting and covered in sweat as Itachi rolled over, pulling Sasuke close to his body. "Aishiteru, Otouto." Sasuke smiled and snuggled up close to Itachi, listening to his heartbeat as it slowly went back to normal.

"Aishiteru, Aniki."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

WOO!!! This series is OVEH!!!... er... over...

Anywho, I'm also going to make a sequel... next page is a preview... WOO!!

R&R!!!!


	9. Preview DLS

Here's that preview... this is also rated M and it centers around ItaSasu again... But more drama... I guess...

Enjoy...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dirty Little Secret

Sequel to

NLINTDMOI

Ichigo Kurosawa

Chapter 1

Itachi looked up as Sasuke walked in, looking slightly embarrased and nervous. This was a new development and Itachi could only make the worst of it. "Sasu-chan, is something wrong?" Sasuke jumped and started flailing his arms about, sputtering helplessly. "Sasuke..."

"G-Gomen nasai, Aniki..." Sasuke sighed and walked over to Itachi when he beckoned him, being pulled onto Itachi's lap when he got close enough. "Now, dear Otouto, tell me what's wrong." Sasuke whined and bit his lip. "Y-You won't... h-hate me?" Itachi blinked. "Wha? Never! What could be so bad?"

"Itachi... I'm pregnant."

And Itachi's world would never be the same ever again.


End file.
